


Leave the lights on

by Queen_of_Fairy



Series: The Life Back In Your Arms [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Fairy/pseuds/Queen_of_Fairy
Summary: A week has passed since the press conference and Akihito notices some things about Asami's behaviour.





	Leave the lights on

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)  
> I'm back at Back in your arms. This is the first one-shot about them and their life and it isn't much in the beginning. The next ones will be longer or contain more of their interaction. I know it took longer but life was hectic and I finally wanted to begin with The king of beasts.  
> Enjoy!

It had been several days now. The press conference was a big success and all over Japan was now known that Asami Ryuichi was back from the dead. 

The man had been busy the last days. Between conferences, talks and taking back the position as CEO of Sion he hadn't had that much time to indulge Akihito. Although he never forget to return to the hotel or call during the day. 

Akihito used that time to do things he wanted to do for a long time now, but couldn't do because work was too stressed. Going shopping, buying groceries, meeting with his best friends Kou and Takato.

Truth to be said, the last one had been the most turbulent event in the last week. Both of them had been beside themselves when they had heard about Asami's return and had called immediately to demand a meeting.

After they had met and Akihito had explained everything to them, including that he knew it a while longer and actually helped them to bring Asami back to the public they had calmed down, demanding to meet Asami personally to make clear that he was not to hurt ‘their Aki-kun' like he did with his disappearance. Sometimes they really were like parents. After that they had gone drinking to celebrate the return of his loved one, which had led to a panicked call from Asami who had questioned where Akihito was. Which in return made Akihito run back to the hotel immediately to find Asami in a state of panic and self-doubt under the shower, his skin rubbed red and bloody. 

After reassuring the man that,  _ no _ , he was alive and , _ yes _ , he wanted to be with him, he had calmed down and after a round of sex he had relaxed completely in Akihito's arms. 

It was the last attack since around a week and Asami had behaved -more or less- normal. The man had always found reassurance in physical touch, which was why Akihito made sure to embrace him, kiss him or touch him at each possible moment and it seemed to work, aside that it still didn't seemed to be enough. 

It had been around a week and Akihito's ass felt like it would break. Asami made sure that they had at least two times sex in the evening and at least one time in the morning, variating from how tired they were, and on Asami's count. Meaning, when Asami had cum the second time, Akihito was mostly at his third or forth orgasm, unable to move or protest.

Sure, he had missed the sex. Often. He had also missed to sleep in those strong arms, but each morning it seemed like Asami didn't want to let him go, always holding him in the bed for a while longer before having sex and then heading for the shower. Then hugging and kissing him long before heading out. Calling him at least twice a day, making sure that everything was alright and that at least one guard was with him. Most of the time it was Ito-san.

The guard had loosen a bit around him, talking with him and making a joke once or twice, but still remained professional. And he didn't cut out the 'Takaba-sama', which annoyed Akihito to no end, but arguing with the guard about it was as if talking to a stone wall. It kind of reminded him of Yuma, which gave him a stab because he hadn't heard of the guard since he had appeared in his apartment and apologized more than three weeks ago. He seemed to be vanished from the face of the earth. He wondered where he was was. After all the man was one of his best friends and he had simply disappeared. 

 

But there were things he noticed. Things that were different from before. He was well aware that the assassination made Asami more careful and the OCD and PTSD more clingy, that Asami had changed. That was alright. Asami was still the same in some ways. Just… more. It seemed like every character trait had gotten two or three times stronger. He had even asked Akihito to wear a gun outside. 

But it didn't only apply to Akihito's safety, it was also Asami. While there had always been a gun in range, now there was one always lying under a pillow. Once or twice he had felt Asami grabbing it. He was always just feeling it, as if to know that it was there, that he just needed to unlock the safety and then could protect himself. After that was Akihito always strongly enveloped into Asami's arms, embracing him as if shielding him from something. Asami made sure only to do that when he thought Akihito was asleep, as well as he only ever slept when Akihito was long asleep.

But there was one thing among all the other things that irritated him. Asami left the lights on while sleeping. The whole suite was illuminated in bright light the whole time. Night and day, even when the man wasn't in the suite. And it wasn't because he couldn't sleep with the light on, Asami made sure that he was tired every night. It was the way Asami had reacted when he had tried to switch the light off. The first time he had embraced him strongly, not letting him switch off the light. The second time though, he hadn't been that gently. Akihito remembered it always with a frown.

 

_ Asami had just now come inside him, his semen still dripping out of Akihito's spent hole. They both were too tired to stand up and clean  _ _themselves_ _ so Asami simply pulled his now limp cock out with a wet  _ 'slurp' _ and embraced Akihito from behind, spooning him and pressing their sweaty bodies together after four - after Asami's cout two – rounds of sex. _

_ Asami was calm and his eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping. Akihito could feel Asami's heart beat strong and  _ _rhythmically_ _ against his back. It calmed Akihito too, making him sleepy. But he couldn't fall asleep, not quite. The light from the headlight was blinding his closed eyes. So shortly, he reached for the switch to turn them out. _

_ The light turned out and finally he could find sleep. But before he could finally sink into a calm sleep, the rhythmically beating that always lulled him into sleep got frantic. Asami's arms cramped around Akihito's chest and the man's breath quickened. _

“ _Turn the light_ _s_ _ on, Akihito.” _

_ There was something  _ _underlying_ _ in Asami's voice that sounded kind of hectic and it made Akihito uneasy. So he reached for the switch again and turned the light on. It flooded the room and Akihito had to close his eyes because it was so bright. The next time he opened his eyes he was laying on his back, Asami above him on all fours, like a big cat. His eyes were black and seemed gigantic, the whole  _ _beautiful_ _ face tight and tense. _

“ _Never Akihito, never.”_

“ _Huh, why? You can't sleep properly with lights on.”_

“ _Just leave the light on Akihito.” there was a bit of the crime lord shining in those dark eyes, making Akihito swallow down his protest. He let it be, knowing there was no discussion with Asami when he was like that. Akihito nodded and Asami leaned down to kiss him before suddenly a blunt head was nudging at his still slick with semen hole._

“ _Wait! Asa-... urggg”_

_ Asami was pressing inside again, but his hole was tighter again so it burned like hell and Akihito had to hiss. Asami fucked him hard  _ _until_ _ Akihito wasn't protesting anymore and his body nearly laid limp. While Asami came the third time, Akihito came the fifth time and it hurt like a bitch. He fell asleep, not minding the light anymore. _

 

The next morning he had tried to talk with Asami about the events of the night but the man had blocked every attempt that he took so Akihito had let the matter drop.

Asami was afraid to sleep in the dark and even if the raven hadn't said so himself, Akihito knew it. He could read the man quite well. It just sadded him a bit that Asami wouldn't tell him. On the other hand was Asami a man with lots of pride, so admitting a weakness was difficult for him. Especially after he had already told Akihito so much. Asami needed time, and Akihito was willingly to give it to him, now that he knew why Asami slept with lights on. They had all time they needed and they would work on it together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it wasn't much, but like I said above the next ones will contain more of the interaction of those two. I will also say this, I won't post regulary one-shots. I simply don't have the time right now.  
> Till next time :)


End file.
